Shrike PMC/Terrek Armaments
Shrike PMC/Terrek Armaments Shrike and Terrek are run and created by ex-Marine Corp Special Operations officer Russell Bell. His mercenaries currently fight along side the United States but are independent, working without hailing to any nation in particular. Shrike Private Military Contractors Shrike PMC is available for private security matters, and international wars, they currently have a military presence throughout the middle east, France, England, and the U.S. They are currently based just West of Anchorage Alaska and have access to all weapons and vehicles manufactured by Terrek Armaments. Private Security Services: Basic VIP Escort (includes 3 bodyguards with pistols), moderate VIP Escort (includes 3-5 Bodyguards with concealed SMGs and 1 suburban or BMW), Heavy VIP Escort (includes 5-10 bodyguards with AR-15s, pistols and 1-2 suburbans or BMWs). Package Retrieval/Delivery (includes 2-5 mercenaries with 1 suburban or BMW) Military Services: Gunship Support (includes 1 Osprey With minigun and Grenade launcher), Basic Air Defense (includes 1 F-22 armed with AA), Moderate Air Defense (includes 1 F-22 And 1 F-18 or 2 F-22s or 2 F-18s), Heavy Air Defense (includes 1 SAM 2 F-22s and 1 F-18), Basic Anti Armor Support (includes 1 F-18), Moderate Anti Armor (includes 2 F-18s), Heavy Anti Armor (includes 1 A-10), Basic Air to Infantry (includes 1 Osprey gunship), Heavy Air to Infantry (includes 1 Osprey Gunship and 1 F-18), Basic Infantry Support (includes 5 Mercenaries and 1 MULE), Moderate Infantry Support (includes 5-10 Mercenaries and 1 Bearcat), Heavy Infantry Support (includes 10-15 Mercenaries and 1 Ural Typhoon), Tank Support (includes 1-3 OBRUM tanks providing frontline or artillery support). Terrek Armaments Terrek Armaments manufactures weapons and military grade vehicles, but they only sell to certain groups. Firearms: AR platforms(in .308 .223 5.56 or .458 SOCOM), M249 SAW, 50 cal. anti-material rifle, M2 50 cal., M134 minigun, M320 GL, M23 GL, MK 153 SMAW rocket launcher, M72 LAW anti-tank rocket, Remington model 700, Kriss vector, vz.61 scorpion, HK XM8, Beretta M9(9mm), Glock 18(9mm), M1911(45 or 380), Colt Anaconda (.44), Colt Python(.44 .38 or 22). M1 81MM mortar, Browning auto 5(12g), Benneli M4 (12g), KSG 12, Remington M870 (12g or 20g), FIM-92 Stinger AA, M9A1-7 flamethrower, Winchester 1894 (.44 .308 .38 or .300) Armored Vehicles: OBRUM PL-01, MULE (Multifunction Utility/Logistics and Equipment), Bearcat MRAP(Mine Resistant Ambush Protected), Ural Typhoon MRAP(Mine Resistant Ambush Protected). Luxury Armored Cars: 3 Car BMW line, and Chevrolet suburban. Stationary Weapons Platforms: A-9 Atlas ABMP (Anti-Ballistic missile platform), M-24 SAM (Surface to Air Missile) mounted on an armored F-350. Aircraft: V-22 Osprey, F-18 Super Hornet, F-22 Raptor, A-10 Warthog, C-130 Hercules, Apache attack helicopter, and C-5 Galaxy. Super soldier tech: Mk V Apex armor is equipped with advanced optics (Thermal, and night vision), enhanced strength, Ceramic/Titanium/Aero-Gel armor, advanced HUD with targeting computer (ammo left in clip, projects grenade trajectory, etc), long range comms, and nuclear fusion core. those using this armor are equipped with an advanced heavy machine gun or grenade launcher. Mk VI Wraith Armor equipped with advanced optics (infra red, night vision, thermal, and ultra violet), Advanced Mk III cloaking technology, enhanced strength/speed/agility, hardened Silicon Carbide/Aero-Gel armor, advanced HUD with targeting computer (ammo left in clip, projects grenade trajectory, etc), and long range comms. Standard wearers of this armor carry standard weapons. Elite wearers get an advanced assault rifle. PMC-Shrike-operator.jpg|Provided Shrike operator armor made by Terrek Armaments 84610480596674084e99d7fb1f85d704.jpg|Shrike Sniper 5dbf3ff9a5bcebdbf8e2eff7d6f1ebd7--sci-fi-art-spaceships.jpg|Shrike Pilot armoured-vehicle-winnipeg.png|Bearcat la-me-schools-weapons-20140917.jpg|Ural Typhoon MFC_SMSS_photo1_h.jpg|MULE img.bibo.kz.jpg|OBRUM 2016-Chevy-Suburban-NCI-6.jpg|Suburban CAMO1a10L102.jpg|Warthog aviationist-01.jpg|Super Hornet 198825.jpg|Raptor 64479.jpg|Galaxy V-22 Osprey 1.jpg|Osprey th (32).jpg|Apache sam-anti-aircraft-ship-to-air-naval-missile-system.jpg|SAM DECIMAL_Concept_Art_26_Mech.jpg|Atlas d793e7be53b628e47b50e9956c728075.jpg|Shrike VIP bodyguard Clear_Air_Force_Station_Alaska.jpg|Base in Alaska 5fd0cc3101f8faa119244bfd2ba338e7.jpg|Apex armor 04549eb4adb85eff89486c9abf01cdc1--sci-fi-armor-android-robot.jpg|Wraith armor juggernaut_mg_concept_art.jpg|Advanced Heavy machine gun cross_fate___grenade_launcher_concept_art_by_davislim-d7oawly.jpg|Advanced Grenade Launcher DSC_0086.jpg|Advanced Assault Rifle commercial.jpg|Shrike Headquarters. Ithaca, New York